


Vanity

by Also_Snow_Glows_Blue



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Also_Snow_Glows_Blue/pseuds/Also_Snow_Glows_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love how they look alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/gifts), [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/gifts).



> I believe I mentioned something about a surprise?

They love how they look alike.

The twins dress one another up like their sister's dolls, drape themselves in silken robes and jewelry and weave ribbons into their hair. Always, they look precisely the same, down to the stitching in the cloth.

(Once, when they were children, their parents tried to dress them to tell them apart — Elladan in red, Elrohir in blue. They switched clothing, had eventually refused to get dressed. Elrond and Celebrían abandoned the effort.)

They are beautiful, the both of them, and together their beauty is only magnified. They mirror each other's body language, sultry eyes and flashing smiles, the picture of arrogance.

 _Like making love to a mirror,_ they tell one another across a pillow, and, smiling, _Narcissus wishes he had it this good._

(None know about their clandestine meetings in the night, but all suspect. They conceal themselves only because they know their family would part them; propriety is not even a thought in their minds.)

Almost carelessly they seem to seduce, and every pretty young thing that falls prey to their heady gaze and fluid motions is another victory in a war long won, an affirmation of what they already know: they are wanted. They themselves are the greatest victory of all, the mere fact of _getting away with it_ a quiet thrill.

In battle they fight as one, a vision of death in duplicate, terrible and yet glorious. And after they make love like wild things, only the patterns of sweat and blood on their skin telling one from the other.

 _You're beautiful,_ Elladan whispers when Elrohir is beneath him, and Elrohir smiles like he knows better. _No, Ella,_ he says back, and pulls his brother down for a lingering kiss, _we're beautiful._

(Their father looks at them and sees only how similar they are. He and Elros had been so different, and willingly so, that it is nearly impossible for him to understand how they want to be.)

But nothing these two do is accidental; even their lazy carelessness is calculated. After all, they have not been caught yet. 


End file.
